Dekiru Otoko ga suki Nanda?
by KAIplue
Summary: Hmm... a wet dream that started it all. How will lil'o Kenken cope with his new found feeling towards a certain redhead? RanKen YojiOmi
1. A Dream or a Nightmare?

Dekiru Otoko ga Suki… Nanda? (I don't' like guys… Do I?)

By: Kaiplueishtar

AN: Well this is it… thez es rele ez et! I finally dragged my lazy bum and write the Weiss Keruz fic I was hunkering to write. I promised myself to write one but I was too damned lazy to do so… Bleh… It took several days and weeks and fanfics to urge me on. I haven't got any plot in this. Just the pairing Ran/Ken on my mind and that's it. I'm so lazy! Apart from this I still haven't finished my other fics like Area 88 (which is currently being rewritten because the file was accidentally erased by my dad, but thankfully I found the hard copy! XP) and the D.N.Angel fic for Valentines Day (Mischievous Night). Let's just hope that my laziness syndrome wont come back. crosses fingers Anyweis, I just want to thank all the people that inspired me to write especially Marty1-sempai!XD hugs and kisses Love your fics!XD

Disclaimer: Ah… the ever annoying ritual. This is totally useless since this is a fan fiction site, ain't it? Duh… Well they ain't mine. All they gave me are head aches, sleepless nights and the loss of my sanity.

Now on to the story! marches

* * *

Chapter 1: A nightmare or a dream?

I sat bolt upright, sweat dripping from my forehead and I was panting heavily. I glanced at the alarm clock at my bed side table. It's was only 2 in the morning. Darn. The street lamps were still on as they made a gloomy yellowish glow around my dark room.

I peeled off the covers and was surprised to see that my legs were wet and sticky. "Ugh…" I groaned to myself. I was too tired to get up and clean myself. The last mission was nerve wracking I could tell ya that…!

I lied back down, closed my eyes, draped my hand over them and tried to remember what I had just dreamt of. It was pretty hard to remember since the images were slowly slipping away like water cupped to my hand. The sudden jolt in reality might be the reason.

Good thing I woke up in the middle of the night. I hope I hadn't woken up the others.

Youji would have a field day if he knew. Then he would be teasing me all day about it, Omi would just be fussing over me and Aya… well… maybe he would just be as ice cold as ever… Aya……Aya… I mouthed…

HOLY SHIT! I gasp. "AYA!" My eyes flew open and sat upright again on the bed. I felt blood rush to my cheeks as images of my dream came filling my head. Aya was… I gulp… h-he was kissing me…sucking me even… My eyes grew wide as dinner plates and swear they were as wide as Omi's.

"Shit…" that was all I could blurt out.

I tore myself away from my bed, rushed out of the door and went straight down the hall to the bathroom. I stopped by the sink turned the faucet on and splashed my face with cold water making sure that I hadn't think of what I just thought.

"Pull yourself together Hidaka!" I whispered to myself, pounding the sink edge. "You did _not _just had a wet dream about… Aya." I gulp and shudder at the thought. Now Youji _will_ have his field day if he ever knew. I groan.

Well, I better clean myself up before they would even discover. I slowly undress myself, leaving my dirty boxers by the sink leaving my soccer t-shirt on. Turning on the hot water knob in the bath tub, I squat and let the water run over my length as my hand wiped away some of the hardening mess on my legs and crotch.

"a…ah..hhhh…." I moaned to myself, the running warm water was good, coupled by my gentile washing hands… It felt… just erotic. It _did_ calm my nerves in some way. I manage to lean against the bathtub wall and closed my eyes, letting the warm water run over me. I suddenly had the mental picture of a redhead's hand clasped over me and pumping me mercilessly- What the- ! Oo what the hell was all that about?

"Stop thinking about stupid things!" I cursed and mentally slapped myself.

I finished up, leaving the bathtub and grabbing one of the towels on the rack, drying my thighs before tying it around my waist. I threw my boxers to the hamper, burying it with the other clothes to hide the evidence and slowly went out of the bathroom.

I began to sigh and leaned against the bathroom door. The warm water still tingled my sensitive part and it was not helping at all. Though it did felt really good, comforting even. Flashes of the dream still bombarded my head and I can't help but to sigh again. Aya was so sexy and ho…. hwait a minute! . this time I really slapped my head to get rid of that mental picture. "K'so…" Maybe I was still sleepy.

Just then I heard a door open and I froze on the spot. I couldn't make out who it was at first because the hall was still dark. The figure stretched and yawned and scratched his head. It turned to me and crossed it's arms. "K-Ken…?" the figure managed to say between yawns. "What are you doing there…?" It stepped towards me and suddenly I could make Aya's features out in the dark.

Shit…

His hair was messy, his eyes were droopy and he was only wearing loose cotton pants that sagged and a white shirt. I gulp at the sight before me. It was the first time I saw Aya like that. His icy barrier was gone and he looked defenseless and weary all shields down. He looked so vulnerable. This wasn't the fearless leader that I worked on missions with. And he looked absolutely… adorable was the right word.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks again and slowly felt semi-hard. I mentally slapped my self again. I _did not_ just think that! . This is getting way outt'a hand. First the dream and now I'm thinking that Aya was adorable? What a fucked up night I'm having!

"What are you doing there Hikada? He asked again, this time his icy self was back. I looked at him and realize that I was staring to much.

"I…I was using the bathroom." That was all I could mutter out. Well, I wasn't really lying was I? I saw him raise a finely chiseled crimson eye brow. "What? Haven't ever used the potty in the middle of the night?" I spat.

He didn't move nor say anything, but I could feel his amethyst eyes surveying me from top to bottom, gesturing his eyes towards the towel around my waist.

"What?" I asked again.

He shrugged and walked towards me, I could suddenly remember the wet dream just had and again I flushed. Why was he coming towards me? His hand pressed against the bathroom door over my shoulder as he hovered over me. But to my surprise he nudged me aside and said "Move." I realized that I was still leaning on the bathroom door and moved aside. He pushed the door open with out another word and went inside, closing the door shut.

"fuck…" I groaned. Punching softly against the wall and cursing myself. This is just to weird…

I couldn't go back to sleep again after that …_incident_. Every time I close my eyes, the dream went creeping back to my head. It got worse… I dreamt that Aya, of all people to dream about, was handcuffed to a bed…naked… When I was awake I couldn't get it out of my head. Even the image of the half asleep Aya with the messy hair and loose pants was there.

I don't know what was going on with me. One day I'm as normal as ever the next I turn gay over night? Because of a stupid dream -scratch that- nightmare? Though… I don't think I'm turning gay… What has the world gotten it to? And the worse of it was I was sexually aroused by a human icicle! Who killed god and turned the world upside down?… I bet it was Farfarello…

I was suddenly jerked back to reality from the confinements of my twisted mind, when I felt someone hit me at the back of my head. I turned around to see who it was. To my dread, it was Aya coupled by his patented Death Glare™ and was carrying a pot of a fichus plant.

"What?" I manage to say before I could think of anything else about his beautiful eyes………… His beautiful _what_!

"Where were you? I've been calling you for the past 5 minutes! These '_customers'_ needs some help." He said, tilting his head to a gag of high school girls. His voice certainly has a hint of annoyance. "Now get back to work." He said with his get-going-before-I-shove-my-katana-up-your-ass™ look.

God I love that look…

Three…

Two…

One…

What the…? WHERE THE HELL DID _THAT_ CAME FROM? OO;;

I shook that idea off my head and plastered my most adorable fake smile to the '_customers'_. "So, what can I help you with?" I smiled. I was greeted by a fickle of giggles and laughter. I blinked.

"What…?"

"Kenken, y-you're hihi drooling" said a girl in braids, politely covering her mouth.

"huh…?" I wiped my cheek just to make sure. Then, I felt the moist wet feeling of my own saliva. … gag… I _was_ drooling! But for what?

The giggling didn't stop until I was saved by a certain long haired blond. Oh thank the gods for Youji! I swear I could kiss the guy!… no… that was a wrong idea… --;; Aargh! First Aya now him! But truthfully I was thankful.

"Settle down ladies." He said smoothly and he quickly ushered the fangirls away. "I'll take care of them for ya Kenken." He whispered silkily with a smirk and a wink.

I sigh in relief and continued to water the hydrangeas. I swear the others noticed that I wasn't myself today. sigh I suddenly bumped in to Omi and I didn't notice that he was already watering the plants.

"Ah, gome Ken-kun." He said.

"sigh"

"Is something wrong Ken? Doushtano?" His innocent big blue eyes were troubled with worry.

"Aa, heki heki Omittch." I waved aside.

"Are you sure? You seem kinda…out of it." He patted my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm just tired." I smiled weakly, dropping the hose and picking up the broom leaving a very confused Omi.

The day did not go to well for me at all. The morning wore on and the afternoon was even worse. I found myself staring blankly in to space most of the day (staring mostly at a certain redhead which still really disturbed me up to this point.), accidentally bumping, tripping, falling over, breaking pots… wait…that still seemed pretty normal though --;;;.

I break 2 to 3 pots everyday which was pretty normal in this 'ere parts. But the ratio and percentage of accidents by Ken Hidaka, the human time bomb, suddenly sky rocketed off the charts! And it did not please our fearless leader at all… no… it did not.

The first pot was ok. I bet he'd gotten used to it by now. But when It came to the fourth… the eighth… the tenth… things were not looking out for me. I bet his anger is still pent up inside him. His knuckles were whiter than usual wrapped around the broom and I swear he was imagining that it was my neck he was strangling. He'd given me his patented Super Ultra Mega Over Death Glare™ which is not a good sign.

"oof…!" I bumped and landed on my butt for the nth time dragging down my latest victim to the floor smashing it to pieces… uh oh…

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH! Aya screamed, finally snapping the wooden stalk of the broom he was strangling for 5 hours. Poor broom… Wait… Why am I feeling sorry for the broom? I should be sorry for myself!

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!"

There was a ten second pause, time stopped and before you know it the customers flea to safety out of the shop. . I'm so dead… now I only have to wait 5 more seconds to hear the 'Shineeeeee!' from Aya and feel the blade slice through my flesh.

He dropped the broken broom with a smack and marched straight towards me. Eyes glowering hands shaking with rage and his skin had an terrifyingly red color to it. I told him it wasn't good to keep his feelings pent up inside or it will result to spontaneous combustion.

"What are you gonna do Aya? Are you really gonna kill him?" Youji stepped in between me and Aya. Uh oh… this is not good. Our fearless leader brought out his Super Ultra Mega Over Death Glare™ upon Youji… he's a dead man…

(kids, the moral of the story here is never come between an angry Abyssinian cat (or any carnivorous animal for that matter) and it's prey or you'll really gonna get it. A friendly reminder from our sponsors the Koneko no Sumi ie. '_if you'er not gonna buy anything then get out!_' Roses on sale. Y2000 a dozen.)

_Aaaaaand_ now were back to the show, the said part was cut because of the violence. Sorry for the inconvenience. Back to you Kenken! Insert! XD -------->

Thanks kaiplue-sama. So.. anyway… Youji was ungracefully thrashed aside (Ooh… that's gotta hurt.) as Aya kept his glowering eyes on me. I gulp. I closed my eyes to spare me from the horror. I could feel him, looming over me with those enraged eyes of his. Then suddenly I felt his slender hands slip at the back of my collar and lifted me like I was a homeless kitten. The only thing missing now is my meow… Oo;;

"Aya-kun! Itsutsuke kudasai." Omi pleaded. But to no avail.

I was dragged by the hem of my shirt away form the light of day and found myself being thrown into the mission room. This is it… I'm done for! I was again thrown unceremoniously to the couch. I cowered at the deadly Aya that was now in front of me.

"I-I'm sorry Aya. I didn't mean it!" I manage to say.

"Urusai!"

"B-but…"

"No buts! This going to your pay check." He threatened. And then… He just walked away slamming the back door on his way out. Just like that. He just friggin walk away! . . . . . Huh…? What just happened?

"Youji! Omi! I want this mess cleaned up. Now!" I could hear Aya's muffled shouts. Who knew that a silent iceberg like him could be so… vocal. --;;

I stood up and made my way towards the shop. I peeped my head in and looked about. "Maybe I should clean up that mess." I said seeing how pissed Omi and Youji were.

"No!" Our fearless leader shouted. "you've caused enough damage for one day!"

"But-"

"Haven't I told you? No buts!" Then, my face was pushed back to the door. "Out out out! And I don't want you to be coming in here until I say so. Is that understood?" Then, the door was slammed in front of my face.

"Ow… ite te te…" I rubbed my sore nose.

What a fucked up day I'm having… Sure, I was the one who broke all those pots but…It was _his_ fault. _He_ made me do it! If it wasn't for _that_ drea -I mean- nightmare I wouldn't've been all nervous and klutzy all day… Aw who am I kidding? I groan.

Poor Kenken. Wasn't he only shouted and pummeled by our dear fearless leader, he was also under 'room arrest' for the rest of the day. But it still puzzles me though… Why didn't Aya have his way with Ken? I mean, _I_ was the one who had a black eye and Ken didn't even have a single scratch on him. Not only that, me and the Chibbi ended up with the cleaning. Oh how cruel and unfair is the world I live in! Why Kenken? Why! Why did you have to be so klutzy! Oh why! I fall melodramatically.

"OW! Ite yo!" I moaned in pain.

"Sit still Yotan." Omi said as he pressed the ice bag on my bruise. It hurts, it's true. But the cold numbness did take most of the pain away.

"Ahhhhh…" I sighed in relief.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" he smiled. I nod in defeat.

"But it will make me feel even better if you give my booboo a kiss." I teased. Ah, as always that cute little blush comes across his face.

"tch… Not a chance Yotan." He said firmly, though the blush is still obvious. I smirked. I stood up from the kitchen table and give him a little peck on the cheek.

"Youji!" He wined.

"Heehee, nighty night chibbi." I winked and patted his head. Going straight for the stairs to my bedroom before Omi could even further damage my flawless face.

I slumped to my bed, grabbing the pillows to my head. Ah. It feels so good to be back in bed. My whole body was sore from work today. Good thing there's no mission tonight. I would have gone to a club but I'm just too tired. Slowly I could feel sleep take over me.

"Aa……a-ayaaa……pant pant Ngh… ah…" I hear it again… what _is_ it with that moaning? It sounds like a cat stuck under a rock. I pull a pillow over my ears to get rid of the sound… There it goes again! Argh! Damn cat…. Wait… That's not a cat. I lift my head to look at the wall. It's coming from Ken's room? I sit up brushing my blond bangs aside and walk out of my room to Ken's.

"Aaaya…aaaaayaa…" I hear him moan. Well what do you know… I smirk. As quiet as I can, I twist the door knob, push it just slightly and saw a figure tossing and turning on the bed.

Ken was alone. No Aya in sight. Then that must mean… Ohhhh! I grinned broadly. He's having one of _those_ dreams about our fearless leader! Whoo! This is the biggest scoop of the year! Damn I'm so good. No wonder he was so klutzy today. Come to think of it, I did here those moans the night before! If only I wasn't so drunk I could've detected them. Oh this is gonna be good I could tell. Oh naughty naughty me! Heehee… plots

This is for revenge! Bwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! Cough cough chokes xX

* * *

Hmm… What would evil evil Youji do? Would you like to know? Stay tuned for the next installment of Dekiru Otoko ga Suki… Nanda?

Itsutsuke kudasai: Calm down, please.

AN: Heh… yosh dekita! Whoo! I'm not so good at POV's so, bows gomen. XP I did my best after all. I'm new at this so please forgive me. Don't give me shit… thanks very much to my first reviwer! Me wavs you! huggles

You know what would really make me happy?… Review! I order you to! Now go! Go I say! You'll do my every command!

Press the little shiny button…


	2. Nose Bleed

Chapter two: Nose Bleed

AN: Waaaiii! I'm back to reek havoc among you mortals! Whahahah! Cower at my comedic power! I hope you liked the first chapter!XD Though In don't think it was good enough. It totally suck in my opinion. I'm not even good at doing POV's.XP But I'm glad that the lot of you liked it. Domo arigato minna–san! Me wavsh you all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but crap. These characters are all created by the sick twisted mind of Koyasu Takehito!

* * *

"Well good morning sweet prince!" I cry with glee. Ken has just gotten up and I was waiting outside of his door. I give him my biggest smile ever and grab him by the shoulder. I see him wince at my voice. He doesn't look too good. He had eye bags, his hair was tousled all over and his face say that he wanted to hurl. I'd have to say he _did_ had a pretty good night. evil grin 

"the sun is shining! The birds are chirping!…" I continue to ramble.

"Not. now… Youji… head. hurts. must. go… bathroom…"

"…Oh yeah, by the way… grin Had any good dreams lately?" I say, pretending not have to notice him mumbling.

Aha! I hit the jackpot! His eyes flew wide open stepping away from me and looking at me in disbelief.

"What?" I say innocently, tilting my head.

"uh… I-I… yeah.. dreams… weird… Gotta go! Bathroom!" He said and scrambled away.

What came next was totally unexpected. Just before he could open it, the bathroom door suddenly whacked him straight in the face throwing him to the wall. And lo and behold our fearless leader just stepped out of the shower with nothing but a towel on, looking all hot and steamy. I saw Ken stare at the redhead's naked mid drift and slowly blood came oozing down from his nose. Though I don't think that that was from the impact!

I couldn't help it. I began to laugh so hard that it brought tears to my eyes. Oh! This is so precious! I call this a Kodak moment! It was hilarious!XD What're the odds!

"What's so funny Kudou?" Aya glared at me.

"Oh nothing… It's just a beautiful day, that's all." I grinned.

"hn…" He replied while raising his eyebrow, then diverted his attention to Ken on the floor. The brunette covered his nose to prevent more blood from spilling when the object of his dreams came too close for comfort.

"Are you ok?" Our resident iceberg asked coldly, reaching out to touch the brunette's nose.

"A-Aa." Ken nodded vigorously, slapping Aya's hand away. I might say, the redhead was quite taken aback at the sudden movement but quickly reverted back to his cold gaze.

"Hn… better put some ice on that." He said and walked away to his room.

When Aya was out of ear shot, I started to laugh again. Oh man! I love this day! I saw Ken give me a death glare.

"Hey shouldn't you be putting ice on that? It might be broken you know." I said even though I knew that it wasn't broken. He didn't reply and just went straight to the showers while covering his nose.

Oh, this is just so cute! Kenken has a little crush on our fearless leader. sigh this should be very entertaining. evil grin

"What's going on here?" The bishounen peeped his head out of his room.

"Iya, nande nonai Chibbi." I said ruffling his hair on the way down to the stairs.

* * *

I shlumped against the door. It's good to be out of there… That was too close. Somehow I think this day is gonna turn into crap! I just know it! First thing in the morning! Not only did I have _those _dreams again, I was rudely greeted by a _genki_ Youji then I was again attacked by a door and I saw…gulp I saw… _him_ coming out of the shower with nothing but a towel! Now I have a little problem with Mr. Ken Hidaka jr., he wont stop saluting! _And_ I have a fucking nose bleed! Grrr… I bury my face in my hands.

I gotta stop this nose bleed. Where's the tissue?… Aw forget the tissue! I grab one of the towels from the rack and stuffed it on my nose. Now, if I remember correctly in my boy scout days the first aid in a nose bleed is to hang up your head and pinch your nose. And so I did.

If it wasn't for Youji I wouldn't be _in_ this mess. How did he know? How the fuck did he know! Grr… My life just turned into a nightmare. Ah, good. The bleeding stopped. I think I just lost a pint of my blood there. I threw the bloody towel aside and started to strip.

Breathing deeply I inhale the remnats of Aya's smell. Mmm…It's still all steamy from Aya's shower. It smells like him. I breathe in the humid air and let the feel of it fill my body. I almost don't want to take a shower now, because then I'll chase away this lingering feel of Aya. Wait… what the hell am I talking about? Lingering feel of Aya? What is wrong with me! I sniff my pits. Screw that, I stink.

* * *

"What a happened that caught your pants up in a bunch Yotan?" I asked. I noticed that he's been a little mischievous since this morning.

"Oh nothing Chibbi, 'cept that I've discovered something interesting last night." He grined sheepishly.

"Well then, come on. Tell me!" I was eager. What could have he discovered this time?

He looked at me with that glint in his eyes and leaned forward until our noses were touching. I hope he didn't see me blush. He always makes me blush! That's one of the things that annoys me.

"Can you keep a secret Chibbi?" He asked in a husky tone. I gulped then nod.

"Yeah…" I peeped.

"Me too!" He said.

(ten second pause)

"Youji!" I say. He moved away laughing like a mainiac, while I glared at him. "Youji be serious!"

"Ok ok." He tried to stifle his chortle, raising his hands in a surrender . "But are you sure you can keep a secret?"

"Yes already!"

"Ok, well. Uh… I don't know how start." He pondered. "Oh well," He shrugged. "did you here some noises last night?"

"Huh? Noises?" I tilted my head. "Hmm… I think I did heard a poor kitty last night. I think it was in trouble or something. I wanted to help it but I was just too tired to even lift myself off the bed… ;;I never really knew what became of that cat… Bless his soul."

Again Youji started to laugh. "Oh that's hilarious!" he roared.

"What so funny about a hurt cat?" I protest. "The poor thing…"

"Ha ha ha! No Omittchi! That wasn't a cat." He said knowingly.

"Huh…? It's not?" I tilt my head.

"No." He shooked, his head.

"Then what was it?"

He opened his mouth to answer with a smirk but even before he could say something, Aya came bustling down stairs looking a smug as ever. Youji looked away but still stayed smirking.

"What was it Youtan?" I asked more eagerly. So what if Aya came in?

"Nande monai." He grinned.

"fine." I pouted and turned back to cooking the pancakes.

* * *

After showering I dressed myself and went down stairs for breakfast, still trying not to think about the little _incident _with our fearless leader. I found the other guys already eating their food, well, Youji playing with the syrup, Omi bustled around him haughtily about - I don't know what- and Aya? Well… He was making coffee by the stove wearing an apron. He looked so cute wearing the kitchen apron. Those lucky apron strings… they get the pleasure of brushing Aya's tight ass. What the hell am I thinking? Aya's tight ass? Oo;; I shook my head and try to forget about it and seated next to Youji.

"So, what's for breakfast?" I asked. Finally Omi took notice of me, his face suddenly lighting up.

"Oh, Ken-kun good morning." He said cheerfully. "Have some pancakes." He said, brining a plate of 10 or 20 or even more so pancakes stacked up. I looked at it in aw. How could I ever finish this all up?

"Eat up Kenken." Youji slapped my back.

"I-itadakimasu…" I said lifting my fork as I sweat dropped.

Just then, Aya came to the table with the coffee pot and some cups sitting next to the next chair from mine. I happily took my cup and sipped some of it. Man, Aya makes some damn good coffee… I looked at him from the corner of my eye and only then did I realized that he wasn't wearing his usual orange sweater but was sporting a plain white long sleeved shirt with two unbuttoned buttons reveling a pale creamy skin and collar bone.

"So… anyway what were you going to tell Youji?" Aya asked breaking me away from my trance. I realized that I was already drooling, good thing my cup hid it.

"Oh nothing… I was just telling Omi here about the funny noises I heard last night." He smirked. "isn't that right Ken?" He said slapping my back and giving me a wink. He almost tipped my coffee mug off my hands.

"cough cough W-what?" I said spluttering. "I didn't hear any noises last night." Sipping my coffee with shaky hands… what the hell is he talking about?

"No…?" he asked in fake amusement, cupping his chin in this fingers. "Are you sure? Because I distinctly heard it last night. Maybe I was just …" He paused leaning towards my ear. "dreaming…" There I coughed out the coffee from my mouth. So that's how he knew! That bastard!

"AAAARRGGH!" I heard someone cry knowing all to well who that cry came from. I looked up to see a disgruntled Aya glaring at me with his sharp amethyst eyes. I saw the horror… I seemed to have spat the rest of my coffee on to his white shirt, making it see-thru, revealing the bodily contours of his chest and abs. Suddenly I felt the blood come out of my nose yet again. I quickly covered it up with my hands.

"Go-gomen Aya!" I stuttered. He didn't look at me, he was much too preoccupied with the big stain in his shirt, brushing it vigorously with a tissue.

"Ken, you're bleeding!" I hear Omi peep, rushing towards my side with lots and lots of tissue and suddenly stuffing it up my nose. Youji didn't even do anything! He just kept laughing and laughing! That bastard!

"I thought I told you to put some ice on that." Aya snapped, while taking off his shirt and then wiping the mess with it. "Now I have to change again!" He groaned pointing to his chest, leaving the kitchen and going straight to up stairs.

I was much too preoccupied at staring at the shirtless Aya, that I didn't realize the pressure of Omi's hand on my bloody nose.

"Uh… Omittchi…? C-can't… breath…" I pleaded, gesturing at my tissue stuffed nose.

"Ah - Oh! G-gomen ne Ken-kun!" He said releasing me from his suffocating hands. I breathed in a gasp of air.

* * *

I know it's crap but I'm still gonna post this shit. And you better review. Or else… I'll make Aya come after you! Bwhahahahahahaha! But I guess you wouldn't mind that, would you? I mean, in the time of death , the last person you'll ever see is your killer. And I wouldn't mind if Aya-sama kills me!XD I'll be the happiest person alive…uh… dead… uh… lived. Oh I don't know anymore! Just get on with it and review while I mend this head ache of mine… Now where did I put that aspirin…? (searches) 


	3. Impending Plots of the Disheaveled

Chapter 3: Impending Plots of the Disheveled

AN: Aha! The third installment of Dekiru! Whahahah! Sorry I had trouble posting the chapters due to… uh… technical difficulties (kicks the computer). Well, hope you like this one. Hmm… Will this installment have lemon in it? We'll see. (evil grin) I'm afraid to put some because one of my friends who had a Gravitation fic got deleted because of the lemon and the rating in it. (shudders) Well anyway, I'll be careful with the content. But I'm sure that there will be sex in this. So… Don't worry!

Disclaimer: I just borrowed them. You can sue me if you want. I wont give a damn. Plus, the series is already finished and Koyasu has already given up on them since 1999. So he doesn't care either!

* * *

Man… I never knew how much entertaining Ken and Aya were. It certainly amused me to no end. I'd love to see how this budding relationship will end up. But something tells me that I, Youji Koudo, lover boy extraordinaire, will have to help this two star-crossed lovers to fall in love! Or my name ain't John Jacob Jingle Heimer Schmitz! (which it isn't) Or so help me gods!

Ah, I found my target. I see the brunette sitting mindlessly staring off into space. Probably daydreaming again. I snicker to myself. Good thing he found a nice secluded spot on the shop rooftop. I swaggered my way towards him and he hadn't realized that I was there until I draped my arm on his shoulder. I feel his muscles tense up when I did. "What'cha thinkin' about Kenken?"

"Gyaa! Oh… it's you…" he shrugged my arm off.

"Hmp. Well _sooorry_ for living." I rolled my eyes. I've never seen Ken like this. He was so jumpy and grumpy at the same time. "what's gotten into ya all of a sudden?" I asked.

He shrugs. This is going to be harder than I thought.

I sit by his side and light a cigarette, throwing my arms behind me. I look at the kid's face and he's still out of it… Then it hit me.

I slap his back making him cough and getting the air out'a him. "Aww, don't worry Ken!" I roared. "Barbie will come back for ya." At this I laughed out loud.

"Who's Barbie…?" he blinks.

"Uh… I … Um.. Never mind." I sweatdropped. Being as clueless and naïve as he is, I guess he never even heard of a Barbie doll so I guess he'll never know that Ken was her boyfriend. But I still think it was hilarious. Now I think I should drop the little hints and go straight to the damned point.

I stretch again and put my arm around his shoulder in a brotherly kind of way. I don't know why I was doing that, but I guess I was just trying to make him feel better.

"Ok, I'll cut the chit chat." I said stubbing my cigarette on the concrete floor. "I know that you know that I know what you know." I said.

"Huh?"

I slap myself. I only made him confused. Darn it.

"What I mean to say was, I know your little secret Kenken." I give him a wink.

He suddenly withdraw himself from my grip and stands up. His eyes shows a huge shock and disbelief, and then… understanding…? He sits again next to me and nods.

"Yeah… I kinda figured that out since you keep getting me into trouble and dropping me hints… So? What are you gonna make of it?" he said with bitterness.

"I'm not going to make anything out of it Kenken." I said with a smirk. "I think its really cute that you have a little crush on our fearless leader."

"I don't have a crush on him!" He shouted taken aback. He's in denial. I knew from the blush that's spread across his face.

"Oh wake up and smell the coffee Ken!"

"I already did. Thanks to you." He says sarcastically. I guess he was referring to the coffee in the shirt accident from this morning.

"Just admit it." I grin. "You like him don't you?"

"I-it was just a stupid dream! Nothing more!"

"I know you like him… you moan his name every night!" I tease.

"Shut up you bastard!" He stands up. I stand up too. He looks heated and mad and it looks like he's ready to punch me right then and there. Really, Ken could be a spontaneous person and he's also a person who gets mad easily. I try not to get on his bad side.

"-sigh- Ok look," I raise my hands in surrender. "I'm not here to pick a fight with you Ken. I'm here to help you."

"Ha! What kind of help are you talking about?" He shouted bitterly. "Giving me a headache so early in the morning? Making me spill my coffee off my nose?"

"Listen," I said. "first of all, you have to be true to yourself. You have to admit that you _do_ like Aya."

"I don't!" He shouts. "What makes you think that I like the guy? I'm only having wet dreams about him. That doesn't mean that I like him! I mean… I _do_ like him as a friend, and he _is_ quite attractive but-"

Aha! I caught him off guard. Ken would never admit in a zillion years that he was having wet dreams. Let alone admit that Aya was attractive. I laughed and chuckled. Only then did he realize his big mistake, then started to blush furiously.

"Oh so you did have _those_ kind of dreams!" I laughed. "You naughty boy you!"

"Shut up." he spat and turns away.

"Oh Ken…" I chuckled. "Ken Ken Ken Ken…" I pat him on the shoulder. "Sometimes you make me laugh so hard."

"Oh yeah?" he threatens. "Well… screw you!" he punches me lightly and then walks towards the door.

"Hey Ken! Wait!" I grab him by the wrist to stop him from going. Thankfully he stops and turns around. "I said that I was going to help you and I will."

"No you're not." He eyes me.

"Man, it's true! I really do wanna help you!" I say in my most sincerest tone. "Please?"

"Help me with what then?" he folds his arms.

"Help you and Aya be together. Isn't that what you want?" I said.

"I'll ask you again. What makes you so sure that I do like the guy!"

"Well…" I pondered for a moment. "Uh… Speaking of dreams. We sometimes dream of our inner anxieties and that reflects our inner most desires. Aya is one of your anxieties that's why you dream about him. You unconsciously didn't know it, but you do have a hidden desire on what we know as our fearless leader. That's what your anxiety tell you. As so, your cerebral cortex responds to it by making you dream about him."

Ken's mouth was gaping when I finished. Well hey, I didn't mean to sound so philosophical all of a sudden but he made me do it. And besides, I've read that somewhere in the internet thanks to Omi. I stood there. Pride suddenly coursing through me as Ken stared in wide eyes.

"Uh… Ken?" I waved a hand in front of his face. He was staring too much that his drool was already dripping. "Snap out of it man!" Shake him vigorously. He blinks and comes back down to earth.

"Ok." I grin. "_Now_ can I help you?"

he nods.

"Great!" I grab him by the shoulder with one arm, making him jerk. "Operation 'Love Mode' has commenced! Oh! This is gonna be great I could tell!"

"Ken," I say. "This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship." I say at length, having to bask in my glory. "Ok… here's what we're gonna do…"

* * *

There. I'll leave it at that.XD heehee. I'll make you guys suffer for a little while longer. This is one of the shortest chapters I've ever made.XP Basically this chapter only tells about '_impending_ plots'. That's why their still impending. But watch out for the other chapters! Things are going to be a little more interesting from now on. And they'll get a whole lot funnier that you'll laugh yourselves off your seats. –gulps- I hope…

Oh yeah! By the way. Please support my up coming fic, Area 88. I'm about to put it up.XD I know that some of you guys have already watched the anime, Area 88. It's a war romance story about a young Japanese ace induced into listing in a rebel air force as a mercenary fighter pilot. But, I made it into Weiβ Kreuz. Wahoo! It's an angst fic. Very angsty. Ooh…Aah… Kaiplue-sama's going to make an angst fic! That'll be the day! I don't do angst. I do comedies. But it's good to write in different mediums once in a while.

Next time on Dekiru… Watch out for Aya's POV! Yay! Look out for more nose bleeds, sweet sticky popsicles, Youji stupid plots on food and deranged teddy bares from hell!


	4. Food for the Kamis

Dekiru Otoko ga suki… Nanda?

Chapter 3: Food for the Kamis

AN: Wow… I tell ya what, wow… how long have I been stalling this story? O.o -bows and grovels- Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I'm soooO sorry! I'm sorry that the update took too long. I've been so busy with a lot of things lately. (ie school; projects; other fics; Kenken's boyfriend XP … etc…). I'm really sorry. But, hold on to your seats 'cuz this chapter's gonna be great!XD (-gulps- I hope.) Soooo… sit back relax and enjoy the show.

This is dedicated to Gillie! XD Thank you for supporting this crappy story of mine. huggles

I'm sooooO sorry that I've kept you hanging there for a while. ; ehehe… -shields herself with a book-

Please don't kill me.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. I don't own ice cream either! –cries-

* * *

Aya's POV 

Have you ever experience the heat of hottest day of the summer?

"Shlurp shlurp shlurp…"

You know – the kind of heat that will make you sweat; that your shirt'll stick to your skin?

"Shlurp shlurp shlurp"

The time of day that you would wait outside of your house waiting for the ice cream truck to go around your block when you were still a kid?

"Shlurp shlurp shlurp"

That kind of heat that would make you crave for just a popsicle.

"Shlurp shlurp shlurp"

A strawberry flavored frizzy wizzy popsicle that melts so fast that you have to suck it now and then. That it drips on the side of your mouth down and down to your chin.

"Shlurp shlurp shlurp"

Yup – that kind.

"Shlurp shlurp shlurp"

What's with my obsession with popsicles you ask?

"Shlurp shlurp shlurp"

Well let me take you back… Waaaaay back… back to 10 mins ago…

-Cue in the fuzzy blurry effect and cool dreamy music-

The store bell ringed merrily as a tall lanky blond entered the Koneko no Sumu Ie.

"Yo! Tadaima!" Yoji called out to his team mates. "I'm back."

"What took you so long Yoji?" Ken asks him, the late comer, while dropping the hose and getting all the grocery bags from Yoji.

"The right question here is: 'Where have _you_ been?'." Aya said from the counter with his arms crossed, eyeing him with his trusty patented glare.

The blond gave him a toothy grin. "Eh… It's so hot today, sooo I figured I'd buy us some ice cream." was his answer.

"Ice cream?" Omi suddenly appeared out of nowhere when he heard the word. The kid was covered in dirt from head to toe that made him look like he's been digging in a tunnel for months "Where? Gimmie! Gimmie! Gimmie!XD" he jumped and almost glomped the other blond.

"Whoa whoa whoa – hold your horses!" Yoji outstretched his hand and pushed the boy by the forehead making a disgusted look. "What the heck have you been doing chibbi? And why are you so… filthy?"

Omi merely tilted his head and blinked. "Eh? I was out back in the greenhouse. Man… those plants are really hard to uproot. And boy, am I starving!"

"Not until you clean yourself." Yoji pushed him back when Omi was about to tackle him again.

Ken chuckled. "Just give the kid his ice cream Yotan."

Omi turned around and smiled at the klutz. "I'm glad you're feeling better Ken-kun."

Ken paused blinked two times and merely smiled back. A very charming smile…

"Ok, gather 'round kids! 'Cuz uncle Yotan's gotta treat for ya." Yoji shouted. "And that includes you Aya." He quickly snapped before Aya could make his escape to the back room.

Omi got his Triple Choco Chocolate Fudge and disappears again to the greenhouse out back. Then he gave Aya a pint of caramel vanilla ice cream, just the plane one. And last but not the least… He gave Ken what he didn't expect at all…

"Err… A popsicle?" Ken stared at the ice drop.

Yoji tsks and wiggled his finger back and forth. "tsk tsk tsk tsk… - Not just any popsicle Kenken," he said knowingly as he draped his arm around the brunette's shoulder. "Its strawberry flavored." He whispered and winked.

Ken had to bite back a blush at what the playboy just said. His face turned into a few more shades of red before it turned into a manically irritated grin. "Ohh… iii-is that sso?" He said through gritted teeth.

Yoji grinned. "It's your favorite isn't it?" XD

Ken grinned back in an irritated sort of way. "eheheheh…" he mock chuckled. Ken leaned to the blonde's ear and whispered in gritted teeth. "_What the hell are you trying to make me pull off Yoji?_"

"_You want his attention right? Then go get'im tiger!_" He whispered back in a hiss and patted Ken on the back making him cough and loose his balance.

"_The fuck Yoji?"_He hissed back but he was only greeted by an all-knowing smirk and a thumb's up.

Ken stared at the piece of flavored ice, sighed and reluctantly teared the wrapper off. It was just a plain ice Popsicle, nothing special. Flavored in strawberry and colored in a flush of red food coloring (making Ken think of a certain someone's mane) resting upon a wooden stick. It was a pleasant thing to look at, that would make any sweet-tooth's mouth water.

First, Ken licked just the tip, making sure that it was edible. That single stroke from his tongue made him crave for more of the sweet delight. He placed the whole thing in his mouth and started to suck and slurp it. He had to internally giggle on what was it like taste a certain redheaded man of his dreams… would it be this kind of taste too?

Little did he know that from the corner of familiar amethyst eyes, he was being watched.

----------------------------------

"…"

I stared…

"…"

and stared…

I couldn't help myself. I tried to look away. I did. I _really_ did. And yet he lures me to those annoying slurping sounds he's making. I'm at the brink of insanity here! I wanna go hide in my room and stay there for a few hours, but I can't. People might suspect me of something. – Or rather – Yoji might suspect me of something. If I take anymore of this, I swear I'm going to have a nose bleed.

I take in a deep breath and try to concentrate on the begonias I've been watering for… I don't know… ten minutes?

3

2

1…

O.o Gah! The flowers! I quickly turned the hose off and drop it on the floor. Oh no… I must've drowned them by now. Geez, this is so unlike me. I saw Yoji from the corner of my eye nudging Ken and whispering something to the brunette's ears, chuckling.

That bastard! Laugh at me will he? Someday I'm gonna kill him for sure! Damn…

"neee… Aya yu okah1? –slurp- " asked a voice.

I froze. I know that voice well.

. No… No! I don't want to turn around! I don't want to look at him! I don't I don't I don't I don't!

"Aa." I said, without looking at him as I turned my attention to the wet floor as I got a cloth out from my apron pocket. This seemed a good answer. At least I didn't have to _look_ at _him_.

But to my surprise and dismay, he took the cloth from my hands and started to wipe the floor with it, with the ice popsicle still hanging from his sucking mouth.

"Le me halp ya wiz za.2 –slurp-" he said, spraying some of the red juice out to the side of his mouth.

He was making a mess, an even _bigger_ mess. I think Ken is not the kind of person that do well in multitasking. He's dripping strawberry juice all over the wet floor! God! But that's not the annoying thing… no… He had to crawl on the floor on all fours, his ass slightly sticking up, and that long strawberry popsicle being sucked in his mouth. And if that's not a thing that would make you hard, then I don't know what.

Lately this guy has been driving me crazy! First, I hear him moan every night, making the most erotic sounds that I ever heard and I couldn't get enough sleep because of that. When I go out to wash myself I found him leaning against the bathroom door with a towel around his waits. Secondly, the next day, he had to go all clumsy and cute with braking 10 fucking pots! And thirdly, he sprayed coffee all over my new white polo shirt. – Oh wait, I was really mad about that. – But anyway, my point is… uh… uhm…err… What was my point again?

I couldn't get a single coherent thought out of my head. Why? –sigh- Ken had started to wipe the floor in a slow rhythmic motion. Front then back. Front then back… over and over… His ass just mere inches from my thighs. I watch him intently, my eyes boring on his back. I swear I want to fuck him right then and there.

O.o holy…wait! I _did not_ just think that! What the hell is happening to me? When did ken have that kind of affect in me? Why _him_ of all people?

I take a deep breath and tried to compose myself before I do something stupid.

Just then, I heard a clinging of bells and in come Manx, with all her mini-skirt glory. Oh thank the gods! Never was I happy to see Manx in my life. … Not that I will ever like her _that_ much. I hated the slutty bitch the first time I laid my eyes on her. I was only glad to have some excuse not to having to look at _him_.

As always, she lifts up her shades and dangled a video tape in front of us. "We have a mission, boys."

-----------------------------------------

Ken's POV

Phew! I thought I was going to die there for a second. I was nervous and sacred the whole time. I knew I shouldn't let Yoji talk me into this. It was a bad idea from the start. I don't know how long I will still last with this whole "Seduce Aya Mission".

Thank gods that Manx came, or else I would've been dead by now. I know that I was making a mess on the floor, and boy did I feel Aya's Super Ultra Mega Over to the Max Death Glare™ boring on my back. I don't think that I'm doing a very good job at seducing him. I'm only making him more annoyed by the second rather than doing the seducing.

I suck the last few remnants of the "Popsicle of Doom". I wish I had more though, I think I kinda like strawberry now. XD I guess that's why Omi loves strawberry Pocky so much. I lick at the last few drips of juice on the wooden stick as I made my way to the mission room.

"Hayaku shiro yo." Said a deep voice behind me. I know that voice all to well. Why hadn't I notice Aya was right there behind me all that time! Shit. And there was I was daydreaming about Pockies while he was right behind me. Damn. I swear I looked stupid.

"Go-gomen." I stuttered and quickened my pace down the spiral staircase.

I landed with a soft thud on the couch with one of my legs swinging on the floor as I played with the popsicle stick in my mouth. There was still little flavor left in it so I sucked it until there was none left. Aya took to lean on the wall beside the couch just parallel to my position. And the others sat where ever they wanted to sit. I was actually surprised to see Omi squeaky clean again. I saw Yoji sit on the bean bag while giving me a wink. I roll my eyes.

The room went dark as Manx placed the tape in the player and we watched quietly as Persia appeared faceless on the screen.

"Weiss, I have a new mission for you. And this time it will be a little difficult from all the other missions that you have done in the past."

"Well whoop ti doo, what is it now this time?" Yoji said sarcastically.

"Shut up Yoji." I spat.

"Lately there have been numerous murders of innocent young men that have been reported to the local police in the vicinity." Pictures of naked bloody bodies of young teenage boys were flashed on the screen. "Most of them were near Shinjuku. But there have also been reports from different districts in and around Tokyo. The bodies were found near bridges and/or canals. Autopsies show that there have been many lacerations on their bodies, making it clear that they have been tortured, taken advantage of, or in other words, raped."

There was a pause where some more of the pictures were shown. A sudden pang of anger coursed through me as I saw the photos flash on the screen. The ones who did these are seriously sick. They don't deserve to live.

"After being raped or rendered unconscious, they cut open their stomachs; steal organs, like hearts, kidneys etc, and sell them to the black market. They discard the bodies by throwing them to rivers or streams leaving them to drown or die. The masterminds of this unforgivable crime are yet unknown and it's up to you to investigate who the culprits are.

Weiss, hunters of the dark, steal these dark beasts of their future."

The tape ended and the lights came on. Manx was the first one to speak. "The victims of these cases were said to be in night clubs and bars," she informed as she distributed the file folders of the mission. "where they were said to be seduced lured then drugged by men."

"Wait, you mean to say that the culprits are maybe… oh how do you say… uhm… homosexuals?" Omi asked from his chair.

"Not to mention pedophiles…" Yoji drawled.

"That may appear to be the case but we may not be sure. The mastermind of this organization may well be a woman, but who is to say." She shrugged. "On the other hand, they're not necessarily pedophiles because they abduct young men ranging from the age 16 to late twenties, depending if the victim is well… _attractive_."

"I see." Omi piped.

"Well then this _is_ a dangerous mission!" Yoji suddenly stood up from his seat. "You mean to say that we, - four drop dead gorgeous florists, risk our lives to be killed by gay psychos?" he said melodramatically prancing about the room with his fingers in his hair. At this I _had_ to roll my eyes. "I will not allow it!"

"This is not a game Balinese." Manx huffed while shoving the brown envelope to Yoji's stomach. "Take this mission seriously."

"Oof – yeah yeah whatever…" Yoji sighed.

I look at the mission envelope on my lap and took out the files inside. I surveyed the paper before Manx spoke again.

"In there, are the lists of bar clubs and hot spots where most of the abductions took place." She continued.

"Now hold a fucking minute here." Yoji raised a hand as if asking a teacher in class. "These are all gay bars! Don't tell me we have to really go there?"

"Well it doesn't matter if you take the mission or not Balinese, you could just back out if you want. As For the rest of you," she turned to us, me, Aya and Omi. "Are you three willing to go for it?"

To my surprise, Aya was the first one to agree by making a monosyllabic tone while nodding. Omi stood up and raised his hand, saying that he wanted to avenge his classmate's death – or something like that.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute here." Yoji suddenly spoke. "It might be too dangerous Omittchi. I don't think that you should go."

"But it's my job to do so Yoji-kun. You _can't_ not make me." Omi reasoned.

The darn playboy sighed and rubbed his temples. "Fine. If Omi goes then I'll go. Somebody has to watch out for the kid." He said, winking at Omi's direction, making the young shonen blush.

"Alright that settles it." Manx said, while placing her hands on her hips. "And that only leaves Siberian to decide."

I pause for a moment of thought. I really didn't want to get involved in this mission. I wouldn't want to get involved with gay psychos, but Yoji suddenly nudged me making me stand up from my seat. I glare at him with my I-am-so-going-to-kill-you-for-this glare, but he tossed this aside and winked at me.

I sigh, close my eyes and raise my hand in a sort of surrender. "Aa, I'm up for it."

"Well then. Now that everything's clear I leave you boys to you're investigation. Good luck Weiss." With this she leaves without another word out of the mission room. Omi stands up from his chair and runs straight for the computer.

I sit back again on the couch with a huff and sigh. I find Yoji grinning at me mischievously, god only knows what he's thinking of in that perverted mind of his. Great… Why do I have a feeling that things are going to be very very bad? I suddenly watch Aya glare at Yoji… and then at me then I suddenly felt myself blush as I bite my lip. I gulp. Oh boy…

The ice prince then shrugged and scoffed he way up the spiral staircase.

Things aren't looking out or me.

TBC!

* * *

AHA! Sorry that that took to long to post here! I'm really sorry! It's just that I got tones of schoolwork and I've got other stuff to worry about, so… I'm really sorry! –bows again and again-

Darn. I've even forgotten to put some things in here too, like for example, the Giant Teddy Bears of Doom! Whaaa! I'm sorry Omi! I promise to put that in other chapters.

But anyway, I'm really pleased at how this story's turn out to be. The gay murder thing just popped out of my head for no apparent reason. Eheheh…XD I guess working under pressure cures my writer's block.

Welp, hoped ya like this one. Geez… I owe you guys so much. Thanks to all those who reviewed and read this fic. I love you all! -huggles everybody-.

Please support my other stories too! Oh, and btw, please visit my deviantart. www.kaiplue. you could just go to my account and click my homepage there.

Arigatou gosai masta! –bows-

Bye! I'm off to brain storm for the next chapter. See ya!

Click the shiny button…


End file.
